User blog:UkantorEX/Monthly Update: May 2013
AHOY! ''Tis I, Ukantor, bringing you my second Monthly Update! Of course, I suppose you've all long forgotten about me seeing as I haven't posted a Monthly Update since February. ''Why, you ask? Well, because I did virtually nothing in the way of MOCing until about April, when I built a MOC, Tyrannax, which is featured in this update (too focused on other things to post it in April, plus it'd look pretty stupid just making a Blog Post for ONE MOC with nothing else at all to say). Then, earlier this month, I built another MOC featured in this update, Styx. Then...yesterday... I built the MOC featured in my new initiative (well, for my ''Blog Posts, at least), the Monthly Highlight! In the Monthly Highlight section, I will place a MOC of my own that I think is just a cut above the other creation featured that month. Obviously, it will always be one of mine because, well, this ''is ''about ''me. However, the Monthly Highlight slot will be given to another user's MOC, provided that I have only one MOC or less (as if there'd be much point in posting an update without MOCs until I begin writing here) in the update that month. Anyway, I'm digressing! Back to the tension-building pauses. This MOC I built... Is honestly the the coolest thing I've ever made. Seriously. Even The Veridact falls short of thsi level of OMG-ness. It may not be my neatest creation, but with its title "The Tattered Bride", neatness isn't what I was going for. Now, this isn't me trying to convince all of you that my MOC is going to impress you 110%. No, this is me trying to convince all of you that I poured all of my heart and soul into making this MOC (honest-to-God, I did. If 11:00am until 1:00am isn't all my heart and soul, I don't know what the hell is) and that it, in my honest opinion, turned out absolutely fantastic. I'm chuffed, let's leave it at that. Of course, no great MOC can come without a great source of inspiration (as well as experience and...innovativity? If that's a word). In this particular case, my source of inspiration was Malgothiel, The Nightmare Queen by Clever Crowe on -if you haven't figured it out yet- MOCpages. Now, obviously, Malgothiel is much neater, bigger (the way I say that as if size decides how good something is, but whatever), and probably a fair bit "cooler" than my MOC, but I'll draw on my personal logic here (I'll probably call it "...'s Law", once I find an appropriate name from my MOCs to name it after), which is that once you make a MOC inspired by someone else's MOC, you will be satisfied with your own no matter how much "better" the inspiree MOC looks, simply because it's the product of your blood, sweat, tears and cursing (probably not blood, I hope). Also, my 1 year anniversary of being a member of CBW is on the horizon. I joined on 7/7/2012 (The same day as the 7/7 Bombings, God that bugs me DX). Anyway, enough of my nattering. On with the show! New MOCs Tyrannax I won't talk about his character, as the link to his article is right there, but '''Tyrannax is one of my greatest MOCs, coming just under Styx, which comes just under my Monthly Highlight MOC. Until I made the aformentioned MOC, his wing design was the coolest and most elaborate I'd ever designed and, while it has now lost those two records, it still maintains the record for the largest wingspan I've ever achieved. Seriously, hey're pretty darn big. Tyrannax started out as my MOC of Makua Teridax, but I quickly got bored of that (no idea why) and drasticaally altered him, swapping his Icarax-style body for a Brutaka-style one. Over time, he grew heavier, more muscular and eventually was gifted with the magnificent wings I was bragging about not two minutes ago. Anyway, here he is at last. Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 008.JPG Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 009.JPG Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 010.JPG Styx Ah, now here ''we have a true blue favourite of mine, a real beaut. It's '''Styx'! Styx is a fierce beast belonging to a race of demonic Rahi known as Irehounds. Irehounds are fast, stong, and pretty darn tough. With huge front claws, myriad spikes, a flaming tail and three fearsome front horns, Irehounds are a force to be reckoned with. In fact, You'll wanna watch out for Styx in particular; where ever Styx is, his master, Tyrannax, is never far behind... Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 001.JPG Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 002.JPG Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 003.JPG 'Monthly Highlight!' "If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." -The Crow (1994) On that note, here's the MOC I'm just dying ''to introduce: '''MOURNE, THE TATTERED BRIDE' ' ' Mourne is my newest MOC, a great new addition to my minority of Fe-MOCs and, as I measure it, my joint tallest MOC, locking horns with Ariszek at a grand 31cm (from the top of the head, I don't count Mourne's wings or Ariszek's mini-horns). I haven't quite etched in the intricacies of her backstory, but I do have something rudimentary, which I've decided to put into a poem. Here goes! The Tattered Bride Once upon an ivory moon, there was a Tattered Bride Of day She was no longer, but in darkness did abide '' ''When once She had a lover, She shone like th'radiant star But when Death's tragic grasp did prematurely reach The pain did leave its scar Life became death White became black And what once was whole was broken With an obsidian mask She did hide Her loving tears So as to remove Herself from Her own soul's realised fears That Her lover was gone, nothing but bone And She was left all alone But from Her bloodshot eyes, "alone" was oh so wrong! While Her lover waited beneath the stone, he'd never be truly gone! So stay did She, the Tattered Bride By Her faithful lover's side Vigil to Her beloved and all others at rest within his silent garden Stand by the bereaved She would, silent, invisible, whenever they would visit Until one day a new bride and groom had married, and begotten Sharing happiness She'd long since forgotten Cast Her vigil aside, did the Tattered Bride And execrated all who married under Her deathly gaze Melancholy lust became Her drive, so malign, so dark And with Her envious ill intent a brand new afront was wrought from ancient tree's hardened bark '' ''Anathema '' '' A darksteel scythe, with murderous gleam, did She hold with widow's hands And with it She tore and sliced at the delicate seams holding in the body life's precious sands Howl and shriek and wail She would, when new lovers found true happiness For bound by jealousy She did remain, locked away in darkness The Hateful Maiden The Loveless Matriarch The Griever Eternal The Silent Queen By these names and more does she go But most common of all was her birthing namesake The Tattered Bride Yet beyond these many crowns, The Silent Queen has a title self-given Mourne For to do such is to know her malevolent touch This might not end up being Mourne's canon backstory (well, I say "might", it probably won't), and her name, the pun within which I pride myself in (lol) is also a test-out (although it's more likely to stay than her poetic backstory is) but anyway, it's no matter. However, I do have a problem at the moment wiht deciding on Mourne's theme. I'm torn between Haunted, Snow White Queen and Even In Death (the last one will be dismissed immediately if her backstory changes from what I've got above), all by Evanescence (yes, I love them, bitch please :3) Happy early Hallowe'en, mortals. >:D Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 004.JPG|Holding Anathema, wings tucked Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 005.JPG Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 006.JPG Styx, Tyrannax, Mourne 007.JPG Anathema mkII + Spread-winged Mourne 004.JPG|Unarmed Anathema mkII + Spread-winged Mourne 005.JPG|Wings spread Anathema mkII + Spread-winged Mourne 001.JPG|Anathema in axe mode Anathema mkII + Spread-winged Mourne 002.JPG|Anathema in scythe mode Anathema mkII + Spread-winged Mourne 003.JPG|Anathema in sword/pike mode Anathema mkII + Spread-winged Mourne 000.JPG|Wings curving inward, Anathema aloft (shortened) Storyline Plans Not much to say here, really. All the stories I have within the Refracted Destinies Multiverse will be going ahead evetually. It's likely that it won't be for a very long time, however, as I've an ongoing fanfic on another wiki which is the first of a trilogy and which I've just taken a breakf rom for a few weeks or so because I have mock exams in a few weeks, so I need the extra time to put into revision. That, and I have no idea which one I'd want to begin first. All in all, nothing's gonna be happening on the author front for a while. Summary All in all: *45 days until my 1st anniversary on CBW! *Monthly Highlight introduced *Three new MOCs *No story releases for the forseeable future (exams) That's all for this month. See you again in June (hopefully)! ^_^ Category:Blog posts